


yarından korkma

by bmbldy



Series: enigmatic [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmbldy/pseuds/bmbldy
Summary: Jaehyun, yatağın ayak ucuna otururken Johnny baş ucuna oturdu. Ayırdığı bacaklarının arasına özenle Doyoung'u oturtup, sırtını ise yatak başlığına yasladı. Jaehyun bunu fırsat bilerek sevgilisinin bacaklarını ayırıp, orada açtığı ufacık alana kuruldu." Bebeğim, bence biraz rahatlaman gerekiyor. "
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: enigmatic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787614
Kudos: 4





	yarından korkma

Yattığı yataktan okumaya çalıştığı lâkin bir türlü dikkatini veremediğinden tamı tamına on beş dakikadır tekrar ettiği sayfanın yaprağını kıvırdı Jaehyun. Doyoung görse çok değerli kitabının - Geçen doğum gününde Johnny'nin ona hediye olarak verdiği, adı 11/22/63 olan bir Stephen King kitabıydı bu. - sayfasını kıvırdığı için ona yarım saat söylenip, sonrasında da tipik tripli sevgili hâllerine girebilirdi. Ve inanın, Jaehyun şu an sevgilisinin kitapları içinde kaybolmuş hâlini değil, şirin bir şekilde somurtan ve Jaehyun'un yaptığı sevimliliklere ve verdiği öpücüklere kanmamak için kıkırtılarını içinde tutmaya çalışan hâlini tercih ederdi. Her ne kadar gönlünü almak zor olsa da büyük olan, sevgilisine hiç kızamıyordu.

Derince bir iç çekti kalemin kağıda sürterken çıkardığı rahatsız edici sesi dinlerken. Johnny, ikisinden de büyük bir diğer sevgilisi tabii ki, diğer çalışma masasında kurulmuş bir şekilde Haechan isimli bir minecraft youtuber'ının videolarını izliyordu. Johnny'nin garip zevkleri olduğu konusunda üçü de hemfikirlerdi. Özellikle de, öhöm.

Sonunda kafasını laptopundan kaldıran Johnny, izlendiğini hissedermiş gibi oturduğu mavi dönen sandalyesinde vücudunu döndürdü. Gözleri odanın sağ duvarına dayalı olan çift kişilik yatakta oturan sevgilisinin gözlerini kolayca bulmuştu.

Demek sendin kafamın arkasına bakışları ile delikler açan. 

Bendim ya, ne olacak? 

Gözleri ile konuşmak ne kadar saçma görünse de, birbirlerini sadece irislerinin bir milim bile kıpırdamasından ne düşündüklerini anlayacak kadar çok tanıyorlardı. Tamam, belki abartılmış olabilirdi bu çıkarım. Yine de birbirlerini, şu an aynı şeyi düşündüklerini anlayacak kadar çok tanıyorlardı. 

Kalk da yardım et, yoksa Doyoung ruhunu teslim edecek. 

Başını salladı Johnny. Neye onay verdiğini bilmese de çok güçlü bir tahmini vardı. Doyoung paylaştıkları eve geldiğinden beridir - ki bu yaklaşık beş saat falan oluyordu. - kendini çalışma kağıtlarının ve kütüphaneden ödünç aldığı, tarihleri geçmeye yüz tutan kitapların arasına gömmüştü. Ayın sonunda ödenmeyi bekleyen kitap cezaları olacağını biliyordu tabii ki, yine de şu anlık en büyük sorunları bu değildi.

Sony kulaklıklarını çıkararak usulca masanın üstüne koydu. Sandalyeyi geri çekip ayağa kalktığında Jaehyun da onu kopyalamıştı.

Odanın diğer ucunda bulunan çalışma masasında oturan çocuğun yanına gelince adımlarını durdurdu. Jaehyun aralarına girmek istemezmiş gibi sadece yatağın başında duruyor, ikisini de pür dikkat izliyordu. Dört yıllık arkadaşlıkları ve iki buçuk yıllık ilişkileri, ayrıca Doyoung'u da aralarına aldıkları bir yılın da ardından Johnny genç çocuğun aralarında en geri planda duran kişi olduğunu anlamıştı. Ne zaman kavga olsa evi ilk terkeden, Johnny ve Doyoung'un kavgalarını takiben yaptığı ateşli seksin ardından hiçbir şey olmamış gibi eve gelip ikisinin yanına kıvrılan hep o olurdu. Birbirlerini dengeliyorlardı bir bakıma. Üç kollu terazi olmaz diyenler halt etmiş. Johnny dışa dönük, tez canlı ve umursamaz iken Doyoung çalışkan, tutkulu ve fedâkar biriydi. İkisi kavga etmeye daha çok meyillilerdi. Jaehyun ise sevecen, yumuşak kalpli ve düşünceli olan taraftı. Eğer gün sonunda Johnny ve Doyoung barışma seksi yapmadılarsa ikisini de bir konuşmaya zorlayıp, sonrasında da barıştıran hep oydu. Birbirlerini dengeliyorlardı işte, gördünüz mü? 

" Doie, yine mesken kurdun kitapların üzerinde. Sence de biraz ara vermen gerekmiyor mu? "

Sesi otoriter olsa da altında yatan endişeyi duymuştu Jaehyun. Doyoung notlarına, sıralamalarına ve insanların gözünde olan imajına takık biriydi. Bunlar yüzünden hep kendini bir şeyleri daha iyi yapmaya zorlar, yorgunluk ve uykusuzluktan bayılana kadar da durmazdı. Jaehyun'un endişesi de bu yüzdendi. Geçen dönem kitapları üzerinde bayılıp kalmış olan Doyoung'u kucağında kampüsün acil servisine kadar taşıyan kendisiydi.

" Doyoung, Johnny haklı. Kaldır kafanı da uyuyalım hadi. "

Siyah saçlı çocuk sesleri duymamak için çabalıyormuşçasına daha da sert bastırdı kalemi notlarına. Görmezden gelme gibi bir huyu da vardı tabii. Ama Johnny bunlara gelemeyecek kadar fevri biriydi. Yan taraflarında duran Jaehyun'a gözleriyle işaret verdi. Kendi uzun kollarını kitapların üzerine eğilmiş olsa da direk yutmuş gibi dik bir şekilde oturan çocuğun kol altlarından geçirdi. Şaşkın bir ses Doyoung'un dudaklarından dökülürken Jaehyun kaslı kollarını çocuğun bacaklarına dolamıştı. 

" Ne yapıyorsunuz be? İndirin beni! "

" Demek sonunda ilgini çekebildik tavşancık? "

Doyoung bacaklarını ve kollarını serbest kalma amacı ile kıpraştırırken, hâlâ elinde olan kalem ufak bir tık sesi ile yere düştü. Johnny'nin verdiği alaycı soru hoşuna gitmemişti. Ve şu an yatağa sürükleniyor olmak da hoşuna gitmemişti. Yapabileceği bir şey de yoktu gerçi debelenmekten başka. İki sevgilisi de ondan daha kaslıydı.

Jaehyun yatağın ayak ucuna otururken Johnny baş ucuna oturdu. Ayırdığı bacaklarının arasına özenle Doyoung'u oturtup, sırtını ise yatak başlığına yasladı. Jaehyun bunu fırsat bilerek sevgilisinin bacaklarını ayırıp, orada açtığı ufacık alana kuruldu. 

" Bebeğim, bence biraz rahatlaman gerekiyor. "

Ellerini gri pijamanın örttüğü uzun bacaklarda gezdirdi. İkisinin de Doyoung'u çağırmak için farklı lâkapları vardı. Jaehyun ona normalde Doyoung, yatakta ise bebeğim veya güzelim derken Johnny ona Doie, yatakta ise tavşancık veya miniğim derdi. Evet, bazı zamanlarda akıl karıştıcı olsa da bu, aklının yerinde olmadığı zamanlarda Doyoung'a kimin ismini inlemesi gerektiğini hatırlatıyordu. 

" Siz çalışmamı bölene kadar rahattım zaten. "

Johnny ufak kıkırtılar bırakıp, dudaklarını vakit kaybetmeden çocuğun yanaklarına iliştirdi. Üzerinde Johnny'nin gri ve mor renkli sweati vardı. Burnunu boynuna dayadığında deterjanın kimyasal kokusuna karışmış olan kendi parfümünün kahveli ve odunsu kokusunu alabiliyordu. Doyoung zaten her zaman erkek arkadaşlarının kıyafetlerini çalar, üzerine geçirirdi. Nedenini sorduklarında bu şekilde yalnız hissetmediğini söylemişti bir keresinde.

" Sanmıyorum, baksana sinirlerin tepende. Bırak da sevgililerin seni rahatlatsın, hm? " 

Büyük ellerini sweatin yıpranmış kumaşından içeri soktu. Ellerinin geçtiği bütün kasların kasıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

" Sweati üzerinde bırak, parmakları içinde kaybolunca daha sevimli görünüyor. "

Jaehyun'un normalde yumuşak olan sesi bu sefer şehvetle gölgelenmişti. Meraklı elleri eşofmanının lastiğinden tutup, acı verici bir yavaşlıkla sıyırdı gri kumaşı teninden. İç çamaşırı giymediğini ancak hatırlayabildi siyah saçlı çocuk. Âni çıplaklığını kapamak adına sweatini çekiştirmeye yeltendi elleri. Ama karnını ve göğsünü ovan sert eller buna engel olmuştu. 

" Ne kadar da edepsiz bir tavşancık. Böyle bir şey olacağını beklediğin için mi iç çamaşırı giymedin yoksa? " 

Gırtlağından acınası bir inilti çıktı. Modunda hiç değildi aslında ama erkek arkadaşlarının elleri o kadar iyi hissettiriyordu ki, kendini dokunuşlarında rahatlatken buldu. En son üçü birlikte olduklarından bu yana çok zaman geçmişti. Bu kadar çabuk sertleşmesi hiç de onun suçu değildi. 

" Sana daha dokunmadık bile ama hemen tepki veriyorsun bebeğim. Uzun zaman oldu, değil mi? " 

Kıkırdadı. Elleri pürüzsüz bacaklardan yukarı çıkarken kendinden büyük olan çocuğun yüzüne eğildi. Nefesini dudaklarına verdi ve fısıldadı. 

" Üçümüz birlikte yapmayalı çok uzun zaman oldu. Özledin mi yoksa? " 

Başını salladığını fark etmemişti bile Doyoung. Birden bu kadar pasif bir hâle geçmesini son zamanlarda altında ezildiği strese vuruyordu. Bir gece olsun kendini sevgililerinin himâyesine bırakmak sorun olmazdı, değil mi? 

" Uslanmaya karar verdin sanırım, hm? " 

Johnny'nin derin sesi kulaklarından yola çıkıp, güney bölgesine yönelirken Jaehyun'un bacaklarını okşayan elleri ile titredi. Yumuşak dudaklar ilk ayak bileğine kondu. Sonra oradan başlayıp ıslak öpücüklerle baldırına, oradan uyluğuna ve şu an tam da probleminin en büyük olduğu bacak arasına yaklaştı. Durdu. Oraya güzelce açacak mor bir iz bırakıp, nefesini şişmekte olan organa verdi ve sırıtarak geri çekildi.

" Jaehyun, durma. " 

" İstemediğini sanıyordum. " 

Kızardı. Yalvaran taraf olmak onun için fazla utandırıcıydı. Genelde kontrolün kendinde olmasını, her şeyden çok sevdiği bu iki çocuğun sınırlarını sonuna kadar zorlamayı severdi. Şu an gururunu düşünecek pozisyonda değildi yine de. Azmıştı. Dudaklarını araladı. 

" Lütfen bana dokunun. Buna ihtiyacım var. " 

Konuştuğunda sesi öyle kısıktı ki, bir vızıltı diye de geçiştirilebilirdi. Yine de duymuşlardı. Duyduklarına emindi Doyoung çünkü sırtına ve bacaklarının arasına baskı yapan eşit sertlikte iki organı çok net hissedebiliyordu. 

" Johnny'i öp, ben de istediğini vereyim. " 

Söyleneni yapmak adına başını döndürdü. Johnny bu ânı bekliyormuş gibi dudaklarını anında yakalamıştı. Dolgun dudaklar kendi ince dudaklarını hapsederken mırıldandı. Elini geriye atıp, arkasında duran gencin çenesinden tuttu ve öpücüğüne karşılık verdi. 

" Dilini kullan bebeğim, hadi. "

Sıcak eller tekrar bacaklarına döndü. Tırtıklı bir dil bütün ıslaklığı ile dudaklarını aralarken gözlerini kapattı ve ağzına giren dili güzelce kendisininki ile ağırladı. Öpücük sesleri odayı doldururken göğüs uçlarını bulan sert parmaklar nefesini bir süreliğine kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu. 

" Tanrım, çok hassas. "

Jaehyun derin bir nefesi içine çekti. Her ne kadar iki erkek arkadaşının da arsız bir şekilde öpüşüyor olması onu azdırıyor olsa da, Doyoung'un pamuk şeker tadında olan dudaklarından kendi payına düşeni almak istiyordu.

Siyah saçlı çocuğun yüzüne eğilerek yanağını öptü ilk önce. Sonra dudaklarını iki erkek arkadaşının da dudaklarının birleştiği yere kaydırdı. Kolayca ince dudakları dolgun olanlardan ayırıp, kendisininki ile birleştirebilmişti. 

Johnny'den yırtıcı bir hırıltı yükseldi. Öpücüklerini hiç aksatmadan Doyoung'un boynuna veriyor, dilini hem kulak arkasında, hem de kulak memesinde gezdirip çocuğun dikkatini dağıtıyordu. İki dudak arasından ufak bir damla tükürük düştü gri sweatine. Bu son zamanlarda gördüğü en ateşli şey olabilirdi.

" Bizi nasıl istiyorsun Doie? "

Gül kurusu rengi saçları olan çocuk geriye çekildi. Pantolonunun sert kumaşı Doyoung'un yumuşak kalçalarını tahriş ediyor, beyaz tenini kızartıyordu. Sevgilisi zaten hep onların izlerini taşırken güzel görünürdü. Ama ona göre şu an tek kelimeyle nefes kesiciydi. 

" B-bu şekilde lütfen. Böyle. "

" Hm, böyle nasıl? Böyle mi kalalım? Sözlerini kullanman lâzım. "

Johnny onu yüreklendirirken, Doyoung kendini daha da istekli buldu. Dudaklarını yaladıktan sonra cümlesine devam etti. 

" Hayır. Jaehyun'u istiyorum. Bu şekilde. Seni de ağzımda... " 

Elini Johnny'nin sert üyesine bastırdı. Gözleri şimdiden yaşarmıştı. Hemen bir şey yapmazlarsa her an ağlayabilirdi.

" Tamam miniğim. Nasıl istiyorsan. "

Usulca yatakta oturtuldu kendini destekleyemeyen bedeni. İki erkek arkadaşı da çabucacık soyunurken kendisi sadece gri sweati ile birlikte aralarında oturuyor, dokunuşlarına özlem duyuyordu.

" Johnny, bana lube ve kondomları uzat. "

Başını çabucak iki yana salladı Doyoung. İtiraz etti. 

" Korunmana gerek yok. Temiz olduğumu biliyorsun Jaehyun-ie, böyle yap. "

Yutkundu. Doyoung sesini durduğu yerden bile duyabilmişti. 

" Şanslı piç. "

Johnny çekmeceden küçük tüpü çıkardı ve Jaehyun'un tarafına attı. Lube'u yakaladığını görünce tekrar yatak başlığına yaslandı. 

" Kendini rahat ettir miniğim, seni bekliyor olacağız. "

Bir süre düşündü. Jaehyun'un yüzünü görmeyi ne kadar çok istese de, birlikte rahat edebilecekleri pek de çok pozisyon yoktu. Şeftali kokan dudaklara son bir öpücük verip arkasını döndü gül kurusu saçları olan çocuğa. Sonra aynı şekilde Johnny'i öptü. Sertçe. Dizlerinin üzerinde doğrulurken başını kaslı bacaklardan birine koydu. Başlamak için vücudunda tekrar yürekkendirici ellerin dolaşmasını bekliyordu. Çok uzun sürmemişti tabii Jaehyun'un tek elinin belini bulup, kalçalarını kaldırması. Aynı anda Johnny de ellerini saçlarına geçirmiş, usul usul saç derisine masaj yapmaya başlamıştı.

" Şu hâline bak. Seni hak etmek için ne yapmış olmalıyız acaba, hm? "

Cevap vermek yerine mırlayıp, elini önünde duran sertliğe sardı. Jaehyun'un ıslak dudakları sırtından aşağıya doğru bûselerini kondurup, gittiği yerlere ıslak soğukluklar bıraktıktan sonra lube'un etkisi ile soğumuş ve ıslanmış parmakları girişinde hissetti. Gelecek ilk rahatsızlığı hissetmemek için başını kaldırıp, dudaklarını önünde duran sertlik ile oyalamaya başladı. Kızgın başa kedi misali küçük dil darbeleri armağan ederken bir parmağın girişini zorladığını hissedebiliyordu. 

" Rahatla. Johnny'e ve eline odaklan bebeğim. "

Ufak bir kahkaha. 

" Ve tabii Johnny Junior'a da. "

Hmmmladı. Dudaklarının yaptığı titreşimler Johnny'nin zaten sertleşmiş olan üyesini daha da canlandırmıştı. Bunu fırsat bilerek dudaklarını araladı. Ağzının içine tuzlu bir tadı olan organı davet ederken ince bir parmak çoktan içine itilmişti. 

" İyi gidiyorsun güzelim. Hadi bizim için uslu bir çocuk ol. "

Başını salladı. Johnny'nin erkekliği boğazını zorlarken içinde gezinen parmaklar nefesini kesiyordu. Alışkındı tabii ki. Seks hayatları sınav dönemleri başlamadan önce oldukça aktifti. Sadece Doyoung'un bedeni uzun süredir dokunulmadığı için çok hassastı.

Dakikalar birbirini kovalarken kendi ritmini kaybetmişti Doyoung. Devam etmek yerine Johnny'nin yavaş hareketlerle kendisini gevşettiği ağzına itmesine izin veriyordu. Elleri yumuşak yatakta kendini destekliyor, Jaehyun'un parmaklarının zevk noktasına yaptığı her vuruşta belini biraz daha kırıyordu. Zevkin pençesine düşmek çok kolaydı. İki erkek arkadaşı da nasılsa vücudunun her milimini biliyor, zevk aldığı yerlerin haritasını kolayca çıkarabiliyordu.

" Çok güzel görünüyorsun Doyoung. Hazır mısın hm? Jaehyun seninle güzelce ilgilensin mi? "

Gözlerini açtı. Saçlarını okşayan eller bir anda sıkılaşmış, başını tıpkı bir lolipop gibi emdiği organdan çekmişti. 

" Cevap ver hadi. Biricik Jaehyun'un seni bekliyor. "

Dudaklarını yaladı. Konuştuğunda sıcak nefesi Johnny'nin ıslak ereksiyonunu vurmuş, kahverengi saçlı adamın bir inleme bırakmasına yol açmıştı. 

" Hazırım Jaehyun. Lütfen... Ölecekmiş gibi hissediyorum. "

" Tam bir Drama Kraliçesi'sin Doyoung ama madem güzelce istedin, sanırım seni ödüllendirebilirim. " 

Mutlu bir ses çıkardı kapalı dudakları ardından. Parmaklar genişlemiş deliğini bırakırken fazlası ile boş hissediyordu. 

" İşine dön minik tavşanım. Dilinin ne kadar sivri olduğunu biliyoruz, değil mi? Tekrar kanıtlamak istemez misin? "

Bu kelimelerin üzerinde bu kadar etki bırakmaması gerekiyordu. Ama Johnny'nin kelimelerle arasının iyi olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti. Doyoung'u sadece kirli sözleri ile bile sınıra getirebilirdi.

Lube'un kapağının açılış sesini duyduğunda ilgisiz bıraktığı uzunluğu tekrar ağzına aldı. Jaehyun tekrar arkasına kurulduğu sıralarda yavaş bir ritim tutturmuştu kendine. Ve sonunda Jaehyun'un erkekliği kendini içeri ittirdiğinde hoşnutsuz bir mızlanma verip, hareketlerini durdurmuştu. Neredeyse Johnny'nin penisinden ötürü boğulacaktı. 

" Özür dilerim ama siktir, cidden çok daralmışsın Doyoung. Kendimi tutamayacağım. "

Alışmasını hiç beklemeden hareketlenmeye başladı Jaehyun. Erkek arkadaşının aletine sarılı olan dudaklardan acılı birkaç inleme duymak onu cidden tahrik ediyordu. Bu yanlış mıydı? Kesinlikle evet. Hele ki siyah saçlı çocuğa olan düşkünlüğünü ve hassasiyetini göz önüne alırsak. Ama yatakta istemediği bir tarafı ortaya çıkıyordu. Altında yatan bu çocuğu sırf kendi zevki, kendi zevkleri için kullanmak ve acılı iniltilerinin yavaş yavaş zevke dönüşünü dinlemeyi isterken buluyordu hep kendini. 

" Ne kadar şirin, değil mi? Minik Jaehyun sana böyle konuşacak kadar büyümüş. "

Eller siyah saçlara asıldı. Johnny sıcak ağzı kendi zevkine göre kullanırken diğer eliyle penisinin beyaz yanakta yaptığı şişliği okşadı. Siktir, Doyoung bu şekilde öyle yıkık görünüyordu ki bir turla yetinemeyebilirdi.

" Böyle şeyleri duymak hoşuna gidiyor, değil mi miniğim? Ne kadar edepsiz olduğunun yüzüne vurulmasını seviyorsun. "

Gözlerinden bir damla yaş süzüldü. Jaehyun şu an tam da zevk noktasına hızlı bir şekilde baskı yapıyor, aynı zamanda da ellerini sweatinin içinden sokup göğüs uçlarını okşuyordu.

Kasıldı. Bedeni sevgililerinin arasında ileri geri giderken kulaklarının uğuldadığını hissedebiliyordu. Ayrıca Johnny'nin sıklaşan nefesleri ve hızlanan hareketlerinden yaklaştığını anlamıştı. Geriye çekildi. Ağzını açıp, uslu bir şekilde Johnny'i bekledi. Bundan hoşlandığını biliyordu. 

" Aferin sana, aferin. "

Kemikli eller çabucak ıslak erkekliği okşadı. Beyaz, tuzlu sıvı yüzünün her yerine ve ağzına düşerken Jaehyun'un yaptığı sert bir vuruştan sonra tekrar kahverengi saçlı çocuğun kucağına doğru düştü. 

" Nazik ol Jaehyun. Geçen seferki gibi bayılacak yoksa." 

Bayıldığı doğruydu. Bir keresinde o kadar çok kez gelmişti ki, gözleri odağını kaybetmişti. Uyandığında ise acil serviste bulmuştu kendini. Doktorlara sanırım ne yaparken onu bayılttıklarını açıklamak sevgilileri için zor olmuştu. İkisi de üç gün boyunca şoktan çıkamamıştı.

" Üzgünüm, s-sadece çok iyi hissettiriyor. Çok sıcak... " 

İçindeki penis hareketlerine daha sert ve kontrolsüz bir şekilde devam ederken Johnny'nin parmakları siyah saçlı çocuğun yüzündeki bütün meniyi alıp, ufak iniltilere aralanmış dudaklara getirdi. Şişmiş ve kızarmış dudaklar parmakları ağzına alıp, güzelce yalayıp, emerken dişlerini gıcırdattı büyük olan.

" Sen çok, çok yaramaz bir tavşancıksın Doyoung. "

Yüzüne bir sırıtış yerleştirdi. Jaehyun'un hareketleri duraksadığında içine dolan sıvının sıcaklığına gözlerini kapadı. Dişlerini ağzında olan parmaklara geçirdiğini acılı bir ses duyana kadar fark etmemişti bile.

" Sorun değil, acımadı. "

Johnny mahcup yüzünü görmüş olmalıydı. Yüzüne yumuşak bir gülücük yerleştirdi Doyoung'u kucağına çekerken. Jaehyun penisini genişlemiş girişinden çıkarınca hissettiği boşluğa tısladı. Özgür kalan sıvılar bacaklarından akıyor, kirli hissetmesini sağlıyordu.

" Gel bakalım, şimdi seninle ilgilenelim. "

Jaehyun odadan anadan doğma bir şekilde çıkarken Doyoung arkasından ellerini uzattı. Erkek arkadaşının uzaklaşmasını istemiyordu. Giderse, bu güzel hissin kaybolacağından korkuyordu.

" Sorun değil miniğim, ıslak bir havlu alıp gelecek. Buraya odaklan sen. "

Başını salladı. Büyük ellerin birisinin parmakları ağzında tekrar yerini bulup, kendini gırtlağına doğru iterken ıslak olan başka bir el kendi ilgisiz kalmış ertliğine dolandı. Derin sesin " Çok güzelsin. "," İyi iş yapıyorsun miniğim. " ve " Hadi, benim için gel. " gibi fısıltılarına kendini bırakıp, sert elin birkaç hızlı hareketinden sonra bütün sıvısını bıraktı. Beyni birkaç saniyeliğine durmuş, gözleri yıldızlı bir karanlığa gömülmüştü. Dudakları ise ağzındaki parmakları emmeyi bırakmamıştı. Sanki şu an uzayda olan beynini dünyaya bağlayan tek şey o parmaklarmış gibi sarınmıştı dili ince uzuvlara. 

" İyi misin güzelim.? "

Jaehyun'un yumuşak sesini tekrar duyabildiğinde görüş açısı anca düzelmişti. Gözlerinden yaşlar gelmeye, yaşadığı sarsıcı orgazmın etkisi ile bacakları titremeye devam ediyordu.

" Kucak... " diyebildi sadece. Kollarını açacak hâli bile yoktu. Kendini cansız bir bebek gibi hissediyordu.

" Biraz bekle sadece. "

Nemli bir havluyu tutan nazik eller vücudundan bütün sıvıları sildi. Sweatinin üstünü, yüzünü, ellerini... Bacaklarının arasına sıra geldiğinde acılı bir ses çıkarmış, tekrar Johnny'nin yumuşak sözleri ile anca sakinleşebilmişti. Üçü bir seviştiğinde bu her zaman çok yoğun oluyordu. Öyle ki, Doyoung bazen vücudunun ne kadar kaldırabileceğini kestiremiyordu. Yine de istiyordu bu hissi. Bu acı verici zevke bağımlı olmuştu. Ve çok sevdiği bu iki çocuğa da öyle.

İki çift el bacaklarından temiz bir iç çamaşırı geçirirken öylece durdu. Üzerindeki kirlenmiş sweatin yerini Jaehyun'un şeftali kokan t-shirtlerinden biri aldığında hemen yumuşak yorganlar arasına sarılmıştı. Seks sonrasının en sevdiği şeyi buydu. Vücudunu kullanmamaz hâlde iken, beyni ise yıldızları saymakla meşgul iken iki sevgilisinin de onunla ilgilenmesini seviyordu. 

" Çok usluydun miniğim."

" Evet, iyi iş başardın. Çok çalıştın güzelim. Aferin sana. "

Gözlerini kapattı yumuşak sözlere. Birçok pozisyonda uyumayı denedilerse de Johnny en çok ona arkadan sarılmayı seviyordu. Ufak olan bedenini kendi büyük bedenine hapsetmeyi, o uyuyana kadar ensesine öpücükler kondurmayı seviyordu. Jaehyun ise tam tersine ona sarılmayı değil de, ellerini tutmayı seviyordu. Uyurken ona favori şarkılarından birini söylemeyi, ara sıra gamzeli gülücüklerini ona sunarak kalbini eritmeyi tercih ediyordu.

" Sınavlarını düşünme Doie, sadece uyu. Yarın bize kahvaltı yapacağım. "

Karşı çıkmadı. Uykunun onu alıp götürmesine izin verirken Jaehyun'un kahvaltıyı Johnny Hyung'a kitlemekle ilgili bir şeyler dediğini zar zor duyabiliyordu. Gülümsedi. Bazen kendi sınırlarını bilmese de, ona bakması için sevgililerine her zaman güvenebileceğini biliyordu.


End file.
